elsas_testfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Playstation
E3 2018 : Sony privilégie la qualité à la quantité center|link=https://fr.wikia.com/E3_2018 Sony has been hitting us with great exclusives in this console generation with the recent God of War, as well as Nioh, Bloodborne, The Last Guardian, and more. Sony nous a offerts des jeux exclusifs incroyables récemment avec God of War, Nioh, Bloodborne et The Last Guardian notamment. Its recent E3 2018 press conference was dedicated to everything coming up, and after what we just saw, we can strap in for another strong year. Sa conférence de presse à l'E3 2018 s'est concentrée sur les sorties à venir, et, après ce que nous venons de voir, on dirait bien qu'une nouvelle grande année se prépare. This press conference was quality over quantity. One stunning trailer after another. Just a long string of amazing upcoming games without too much stuffing around in between. Where Microsoft showed 50 games, Sony had very little filler. Cette conférence a privilégiait la qualité à la quantité, enchaînant des trailers toujours aussi impressionnants. Une suite de futurs jeux qui ont l'air incroyables sans trop de remplissage entre les deux. Alors que Microsoft a présenté 50 jeux, Sony s'est montré prudent. Here’s everything we saw. Et voici ce qu'on a vu. The Last of Us Part II center|600px La conférence a donné son coup d'envoi en nous montrant ce que tout le monde attendait. On a pu voir une scène coupée et une séquence de gameplay, toutes les deux centrées sur Ellie. On retrouve Ellie à la fête du village, nerveuse, en train d'observer ses amis danser. Un ami mentionne des patrouilles et une autre l'invite à danser. Après qu'elles se sont embrassées, on est transportés vers un moment bien plus stressant. Ellie est dans un forêt, en train de trancher la gorge de quelqu'un. Elle a l'air de fuir une groupe hostile d'humains non infectés et retourne en ville. Le combat est très intense et cinématographique, et on voit Ellie se saisir le bras après avoir reçu une balle alors que son corps se tord de douleur au moment de l'impact. The Last of Us Part II est un jeu toujours aussi furtif et Ellie utilise son environnement au maximum, se débarrassant silencieusement de ses ennemis avec ses flèches ou en les déséquilibrant à coups de bouteille. Marvel's Spider-Man center|600px On dirait que ce style de combat a été inventé pour Spider-Man. La façon dont il se contorsionne pour frapper ses ennemis depuis n'importe quels angle ou distance, faisant des acrobaties pour esquiver leurs attaques, Spidey est ici dans son élément. A priori, il va falloir s'acharner sur la manette, mais Spider-Man est censé pouvoir se débarrasser facilement des ces brutes. Dans ce trailer, on voit Electro libérer des nombreux ennemis classiques de Spidey. Rhino, Vulture et Mister Negative. Ils évoquent quelqu'un qui les dirigent tous, et on ne sait pas encore qui est le grand méchant. On prend les paris. Marvel's Spider-Man a des séquences frénétiques qui sont superbes mais semble plus être un jeu rapide. Pas vraiment interactif, il devrait toutefois être amusant sur de courtes périodes. Death Stranding center|600px Ouah. Le nouvel opus d'Hideo Kojima a réussi à nous offrir un nouveau long trailer sans pour autant qu'on sache de quoi le jeu retourne. Mais ça a l'air génial ceci dit. Si cela n'a pas été été clairement énoncé, on dirait bien que nous avons vu du gameplay. Le protagoniste, modelé sur Norman Reedus, Daryl de The Walking Dead, incarne un livreur et on le voit marcher péniblement dans des paysages désolés avec divers paquets sur le dos. Rien que parcourir ce genre de décors a l'air incroyable. Jusqu'à ce que des bêtes apparaissent. On ne sait pas grand chose à leur sujet si ce n'est qu'elles sont invisibles, qu'elles flottent et qu'elles peuvent visiblement vous entendre. Quelques personnages sont introduits, et une conversation radio avec quelqu'un d'autre révèle que vous pouvez "revenir", impliquant une sorte de résurrection. Un personnage féminin (modelé sur Léa Seydoux) ajoute : "Watch yourself, those things never stay gone too long" ("Fais attention à toi. Ces choses ne restent pas éloignées bien longtemps." Peu importe ce que ça veut dire. Death Stranding a l'air vraiment unique, et plus ils en montrent à son sujet, plus on a envie d'y jouer. Ce sont les paysages qui nous ont le plus impressionnés dans ce trailer. On se procurerait le jeu rien que pour découvrir ce monde. Le reste, c'est bonus. Nioh 2 center|600px Team Ninja revisite cette franchise après le succès du premier opus. Le premier Nioh est un jeu Souls-like se déroulant dans un Japon féodal qui vient juste de découvrir la poudre à canon. Ce fut, pour certaines personnes, le jeu de l'année, tellement il était réussi. Ce trailer ne nous dit pas grand chose sur les nouveautés de cette suite si ce n'est que vous pourrez affronter des démons. Le premier Nioh était génial. Sony n'a pas besoin de grand chose pour nous convaincre avec Nioh 2. Control center|600px C'était complètement nouveau pour nous. On y voit une femme qui semble avoir des pouvoirs télékinésiques lui permettant de contrôler l'environnement, en projetant des objets sur ses ennemis par exemple. Le monde se transforme instantanément, dans le genre d' Inception puissance 10, et tout est très psychologique. Le public a applaudi quand ils ont su que Remedy et 505 Games étaient de la partie. Il s'agit du jeu "P7" dont on a tant entendu parler, alors que beaucoup s'attendaient à un Alan Wake 2. Mais vu l'impression laissée par Control, on imagine mal les fans d' Alan Wake se plaindre. Ghost of Tsushima center|600px Mon dieu, celui-là a l'air tellement bien. On assiste à une invasion mongole au Japon dans ce jeu d'action à la troisième personne. Vous incarnez un samuraï chargé de repousser les envahisseurs, et dans cette demo, notre protagoniste tente d'empêcher un moine d'être torturé. Le combattants ont le temps d'étudier leur adversaire avant de frapper, et chaque coup peut-être mortel. La chorégraphie et les animations de Ghost of Tsushima nous ont particulièrement impressionnés. Graphiquement, c'est aussi magnifique. Mais le combat nous a fortement intéressés. Le temps d'étude est lent, mais la frappe en elle-même est rapide. C'est très réactif. Et ça promet d'être très intense. Resident Evil 2 center|600px L'annonce de ce remake a littéralement fait hurler la foule de joie. Resident Evil 2 devrait sortir le 25 janvier 2019. Le reste Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 a dévoilé de nouvelles cartes et Sony a annoncé que Black Ops 3 serait disponible sur PlayStation Plus dans la soirée. Trover Saves the Universe est un jeu qui nous vient de Justin Roiland, co-créateur de Rick and Morty. center|600px Kingdom Hearts III a dévoilé des extraits de nouveaux univers, comme Pirates des Caraïbes, Monstres et Cie... Le coffret réunissant les différents jeux Kingdom Hearts sera exclusif à la PS4. Kingdom Hearts III sortira le 29 janvier 2019. Et c'est tout pour la conférence PlayStation, une conférence courte mais efficace. Pratiquement tout ce que nous avons vu a l'air chouette et on ne peut pas déterminer de gagnant entre les deux géants des consoles cette année.